


Back Soon

by Puffls



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode 66 Spoilers, Taz spoilers, rip my heart out griffin mcelroy, this is all i can think about this is all i can think about and i am ruined have this quick drabblle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffls/pseuds/Puffls
Summary: Lup left a note with two words."Back soon."





	Back Soon

Back soon.

It was a promise Lup intended to keep. The key word being  _ intended.  _

A hundred years ago, she would’ve never bothered to leave a note. There would’ve been no reason to leave a note. Yeah, it’d suck for her crewmates, but Lup was looking out for two people and two people only. She made a mistake, yes, and she was going to fix it! But at the end of the day, the only people who mattered were herself and Taako. They were a family of two. The rest of the world could burn at her side, but as long as she had Taako, she’d have her family, her heart, her home.

Lup would’ve never left a note. She’d grab Taako and leave in the night to fix the mistake she made in releasing the relics into the world. They would be gone. Simple as that.

But over the course of a hundred years, her family? Her home?

Home went from being one person to six and a fish.

And she doesn’t know much about family outside of her brother and the desperate little thing they fought tooth and nail to keep together because they couldn’t stand living apart. But she knows that you don’t just disappear off into the night without a word. You don’t abandon your family. You don’t look the other way and slip off into the darkness and leave them wondering what the hell they did wrong or why they couldn’t make you stay. You don’t leave them wondering if you ever gave a damn about them in the first place, or asking why.

Lup knew what it was like to be burned by those you loved. So she kept her heart close to her chest and loved only the people who wouldn’t leave, because for the love of all things holy, they were never meant to be  _ alone. _

So she left her heart in the hands of her family where she knew he would be safe, because they knew she would never just leave without letting him know, and she left with a promise on the counter that she would come back.

Back soon.

It was a promise, an assurance. Death doesn’t have  _ shit  _ on her anymore. She’d be back. Barry and her had cracked the fucking code on mortality, and there’s nothing that’d  _ dare  _ keep her apart from her family. She was the  _ sun  _ and the Gauntlet was her  _ fire.  _ It was crafted with her hand in mind, fit her like a glove.

But Lup was the one who came up with the idea. She doomed this entire fucking reality with the relics. Instead of watching the Hunger come and slaughter them all, she had to sit from the sidelines and fucking  _ watch _ as humanity’s greed and lust for power caused armies to storm villages, slaughtering all they came across in the wars over the relics. The jealous duke murders the king to snatch the Gauntlet, laying waste to all who dare question his motives. Opposing sides clash in stupid stupid power struggles, and with the Gauntlet emerges the victor. And it’s so fucking  _ pointless.  _

She gave the world her wrath, her specialty in evocation magic. And it was used exactly how she knew it would be used when she made it: for destruction. It would burn down all in its path, breathe out all of the anguish, all the grief, the anger, the  _ love _ she felt over the past century and her desperation to save this reality that felt so close to home it  _ stung. _ Emotion was a powerful magic itself, and her passion that fueled the flames were hot enough to turn the ground to glass. 

And her passion, her fire, her heat was being used and abused, just as she knew it would be.

How was this any better. She knew the risks! Lup was one hundred percent aware of each and every last one of those risks. But she didn’t mean for it to get this bad. She never thought it would get this bad.

She underestimated the world’s greed.

She underestimated the Light’s power. 

Back soon.

Lup made a mistake, and it tore at her every passing moment that the relics were in the wrong hands. Undeserving hands.

Gods.

Lup made a mistake, and she was going to fix it. She was going to do better. She was going to save this fucking world from itself before it burned itself to the ground, before it scarred itself to the point of being unrecognizable. She owed this to her friends, her family, to this entire reality.

She’d be back soon.

She promised.

**Author's Note:**

> way to rip my stillbeating heart out of my mcfucking chest griffin mcelroy
> 
> my tumblr is [whimsicmimic](http://whimsicmimic.tumblr.com/) come cry with me


End file.
